


More Than A Feeling

by ZeroTheAngel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheAngel/pseuds/ZeroTheAngel
Summary: After five years since graduating from university, the Golden Deer class reunite for a night of catching up. (Modern AU inspired by 'More Than a Feeling')
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 60





	More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I decided to write after getting inspired by a cover of 'More Than a Feeling' by NSP, it just seemed to fit perfectly with these two, plus I'm still a little salty I couldn't pair them together in the end, they made such a sweet pair.

The scent of smoke and alcohol was nauseating, a strange burn that stung in her lungs, and made her skin feel prickly, as if she was allergic to the idea of being cooped up in a bar. The dull thud of music in her ears was enough to make her contemplate leaving, but it had been five years, and all she’d seen of her former classmates were updates on social media and the occasional text to check in on her.

Her pale blue hair was tied in a long French braid, a style she rarely went for, hanging down over her shoulder as her eyes focused on the glass in her hands. _Dutch courage_ , Claude had said, his eyes brimming with what she took as amusement. Back at Garreg Mach, the idea of Marianne von Edmund drinking whiskey in a bar so loud that most people could barely think, would have led most people to laughter. In their defence, she would have laughed too.

Back before their school year had ended, Claude Riegan, the beloved head of their class, had proposed that they have a reunion five years from then, to celebrate an anniversary of the monastery-turned-university that they had all called home for four years. Marianne had been the first to arrive, spotting Claude immediately. He was stood at the bar, his fashion sense still as impressive as it had been at Garreg Mach, a pair of well fitting slim black jeans, held up by a belt consisting of multiple interlocking chains and from what she could tell, a yellow crop top, emblazoned with a deer, slightly obscured by a denim jacket that was barely any longer than the top, finishing the outfit off with a sash of yellow fabric wrapped under his hair, managing to accentuate his chestnut curls. She had laughed when she saw it, the deer, not the outfit. Claude had enough confidence for the class, and it still showed.

Their class had been nicknamed the Golden Deer, a tradition of the university that went as far back as it’s time as a monastic institute. Marianne herself was in a much more simple get up, a pair of dark blue high heels, not too tall, ever since she saw a poor girl at university topple over and almost break her leg wearing them. She wore tights, a black skirt over them, stopping above her knees, then a white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, collar open to give her some breathing room in the oppressive heat of the bar. Claude had called it 'business casual’ and gave her a telling off for no yellow to commemorate their time at university. She almost apologized, until she realized that he was messing with her.

Apparently, Claude was scheduled at the bar with his 'band' tonight, it’s why he had suggested they all meet here. She had used floating commas with her fingers when Claude had told her, and she could’ve sworn she’d seen shock in his eyes at the little dig, before he started laughing, ordering them both a drink. Back at Garreg Mach, he and a few of their classmates had formed a band, though nothing official had ever come of it, it was an excuse for them to gather, smoke and practice loud music. Marianne had been asked twice to join them, but she had never felt comfortable with her abilities on a piano, always finding it quite embarrassing to play in front of people, let alone her friends.

Steadily, parts of her past came filtering in through the door of the bar to join them. Raphael Kirsten and Ignatz Victor arrived together, still firm friends even years after they had finished university. Raphael had gone into the hospitality industry, and frankly, Marianne couldn’t even imagine the gentle giant in a hotelier’s outfit, but she was delighted for him either way. In a stroke of luck, a year after their year had split apart and were unleashed on the world, Ignatz' parents decided to retire from their life running a very well reputed hotel back in the city Ignatz came from. He convinced his parents to hire his best friend for the job, and for the last four years, Raphael had managed to improve the hotel and reinvigorate an already booming business. She’d heard that Ignatz had returned home after that, and managed to get his artwork featured in a local art collection, and there was even whispers that he was in talks with an art gallery to take over as curator and supplier of arts for the gallery.

After a few minutes, they were joined by Leonie Pinelli and Lorenz Gloucester. Marianne was definitely surprised to see the pair arrive at the same time, considering Leonie had almost decked the poor violet haired man at least five times during their first year. Come to think of it, Marianne herself had almost slapped Lorenz a few times herself. Towards the end of their time at school, Lorenz had matured a lot, and she counted him as a treasured friend, someone who had helped her shrug off her preconceptions about class, privilege, and its associated trappings. Though much of that came from her desire to be nothing like him when they first met. The Golden Deer had been such a mix of different people from different points of view that helped her to grow more in four years than her previous seventeen, living under her adoptive father Margrave Edmund. It turned out that Leonie had met Lorenz on the walk up, and they had been reminiscing on their way to the bar, chatting away when they arrived. It seemed that Leonie had also moved on from her initial dislike of Lorenz, and they apparently kept in touch from time to time. Leonie was working in wildlife preservation, combating the effects of poaching and teaching about the correct way to hunt animals. It was something that warmed Marianne’s heart, as an animal lover she was relieved that someone as dedicated as Leonie was helping to protect them. Lorenz had inherited a high-ranking position in the parliament of the Leicester Alliance, something that he seemed to flourish into, and the last she heard, he was spearheading relations with Almyra, the nation east of Fódlan. With the Leicester Alliance bordering the desert nation, they were the first port of call on international relations.

The last two through the door were Lysithea Ordelia, the youngest of their ragtag group, and aspiring scholar of various subjects, from ancient history to forgotten languages and literature, she was the embodiment of the word overachiever, and Hilda Goneril, fashionista extraordinaire and the current receptionist of her favourite clothing institute, Fódlan’s Fashion. Marianne’s eyes settled on Hilda as she approached the group, doing her best not to look like she was leering. It had been almost five years since she had seen Hilda properly, and her beauty hadn’t faded in the time they had spent apart. Instead of her signature pigtails, her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, a black choker around her neck. Like Claude, she wore a yellow crop top, a darker denim jacket drifting just below her top, a pair of shorts reaching down to her knees. A pair of black boots rose up her legs to meet her shorts, a flash of skin between them.

With the group back together, conversation flowed as easily as their drinks did. Marianne found out a lot from simply listening to the group, like the fact that Claude and Hilda were matching because they were both taking turns singing that night and had a leading man/woman double act going on. Leonie and Lysithea would join them on stage, Leonie on bass guitar while Lysithea would play keyboard. She also learned that Leonie was engaged, expecting to marry next year, to which everyone was invited. Claude was still in touch with Byleth, a professor from university that had begun his probationary year when they all began their first year. With only a few years between him and the rest of the students, he made fast friends with many of them during their years at Garreg Mach.

After continuing to chat for about an hour, Claude and his fellow band members disappeared, off to get up on stage. With a lull in the conversation, Lorenz went to get them all a refill on their drinks, and Ignatz moved to sit by Marianne, offering her a small smile.

“You’ve been quiet, how have things been going Marianne?” Ignatz was still as considerate as usual, and she returned his smile kindly as Raphael turned his attention to them as well.

“Oh yeah, you never brought up what you’ve been doing! Something amazing I bet.” Raphael’s mouth split into a beaming grin as he finished off his drink, setting the glass down as he swivelled to pay attention to the blue haired girl.

“Oh, I suppose I didn’t.” She said with an apologetic smile. The old her would have started fidgeting or focus on anything but the pair giving her attention, but she pushed aside those urges, keeping eye contact with the pair. “I’m working at a veterinary practice right now, hopefully someday soon I’ll be fully qualified.” She said, a swell of pride in her voice she would have never allowed years ago. Ignatz and Raphael erupted into an excited furore as they spoke about her job. Marianne did her best to keep up, managing to match their enthusiasm as well as she could.

The pounding music of the bar began to steadily quieten as Claude and the girls took their place on the stage. The charismatic brunet introduced them as the ‘Golden Deer’, garnering some laughter from the group left sitting. Claude discreetly flipped them off before diving into their performance. As a band, they decided to cover old songs, with Claude and Hilda tending to alternate between leading vocals.

As the night went on, and Marianne watched as Hilda performed, her heart began to hurt. She’d managed to move past her crush when they had graduated, preferring to leave it off without having to worry about the consequences of admitting her attraction to the pink haired girl. Though, watching her interact with the steadily gathering crowd, her naturally flirty side leaping out to entertain, she couldn’t help but feel jealous. She wished that the girl’s eyes were on her, and her alone. But she hardly had the right to complain, she’d never told the girl how she felt. Jealousy, however, was a difficult beast to reason with.

Claude handed the microphone over to Hilda as the next song started up, a mellow rhythm played through Lysithea’s keyboard, Leonie accompanying her with the low notes of the bass. Claude settled behind a set of drums, nodding to Hilda as she began to sing.

“ _I looked out this morning and the sun was gone, turned on some music to start my day, and lost myself in a familiar song. I closed my eyes and slipped away._ ” Hilda’s voice was incredible, deeper than her usual singing voice for this particular song as her eyes scanned the room. Claude joined as the song picked up, the drumbeat getting the crowd pumped up. Marianne glanced away, looking to her friends. She excused herself, loudly enough over the song for them to hear her, before standing. She needed some air, and to not have this snarling jealousy in her gut. She manoeuvred herself through the crowd to reach the exit.

“ _It’s more than a feeling…_ ” Claude echoed the last line as they sunk into the chorus, Hilda’s voice growing more intense. “ _When I hear that old song, they used to play. I begin dreaming…”_ She sang as Marianne did her best to avoid the swaying crowd, reaching the door.

“ _’Til I see Marianne walk away._ ” She froze.

“ _I see my Marianne walkin’ away…_ ” It was as if all the noise in the world just stopped, even the song blaring behind her seemed to slow for a moment. She quietly turned to face the stage. Hilda’s eyes were locked with hers as she started to sing more. She glanced across to Claude, wearing the signature grin he always did when a scheme went well. _Dutch courage._ Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she smiled, eyes returning to Hilda.

“ _So many people have come and gone. Their faces fade as the years go by. Yet I still recall as I wander on. As clear as the sun in the summer sky.”_ Hilda was beaming, her smile directed at the blue haired girl as the band delved back into the chorus. Marianne stayed rooted to the spot as they finished the song. Hilda tossed the microphone to Claude, before heading down the stairs at the side of the stage, easily making her way through the crowd to where Marianne was standing.

“You really picked out a song for me?” She asked, ignoring the burning desire to break eye contact, knowing full well that her cheeks were covered in an obvious blush.

“Claude’s idea. He kept calling me a pussy for not telling you sooner, so he made me add the song to the list.” She explained with a sheepish smile.

“Not telling me…?” Her eyes widened as she stared at the pink haired girl. “You…?”

“You didn’t know? I thought everyone knew!” She said, causing Marianne to laugh. Hilda put on the pout she usually used to get her way, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I always thought y’know, you and Claude…” Marianne trailed off, making a gesture that implied she was closer to Claude than she actually was.

“Oh, goddess no! I’m pretty sure Claude has a thing for my _brother_ , not me! Actually, now that I think about it, a lot of people I know seem to have a thing for Holst. Lucky bastard.” She was rambling now, so Marianne, despite the nerves running rampant in her head, leant in, pressing a soft kiss to Hilda’s lips, both to calm her down, and to quell the jealousy inside her. She pulled back; cheeks darker than tomatoes by now as she watched Hilda.

The pink haired girl’s smile shone like the sun as she leant in, following Marianne’s lead as she returned the kiss in kind.

She had nothing to be jealous of.


End file.
